Structural steel members sustaining a load, such as in bridges or in other applications, which are exposed to high humidity, rain, or salt water, require protection from corrosion. One approach to such protection is to coat the structural steel members with protective material. However, over a period of time the protective coating develops cracks that allow water to seep in, resulting in corrosion that, at the beginning, is hidden from view. A system for protection such structural steel members, which avoids concealed corrosion, would be of considerable value.